Sandra Platt 2.0
Sandra platt 2.0 Sandra platt 2.0 is a youtuber known as The once Cringe. She knows ALOT of object shows, youtube videos, Books, ETC. She was born in april of 2007. At 18 months ( 18 moons in warriors ) She was diagnosed with autisum. * Early Childhood: She watched Oswald, Jack's big music show, and other on air 2007 nick jr shows in 2016 Sandra platt 2.0 decided to make a fictonal version with a bad moment and that was Firestar taking her to a house but then Mel and Scoruge fought him, Mel and Scourge won the fight and then young Sandra was taken to her house. * Middle childhood: She still watched Jack's big music show and Dora the explorer. Ni ko lan was taken off nick jr ( sadly ) and then then she sadly forgot Jack's big music show and ni ko lan and little bill and at 2013, She had warrior cats in her mind!, She made a ficronal version for this too. in 2013 she knew Scourge, She fell in love. But when Firestar killed Scourge. Sandra platt 2.0 started to hate him. but she was still happy! she made her own fictonal version of herself ( Not a fursona! ) * Modern childhood: At 2014. Young Sandra platt 2.0 was 7 years old. but in ficton, she still had bad things like Pin getting his scars, Toast getting his scar, Celsie getting her scar and worse of all, Scourge's death! but she had mr. Bee, Dora and the others at her side! in 2015, she had made her first real youtube channel called sandra platt! But back in janary Dora the explorer was caneld ( maybe because of grounded videos ) and Satou iwata died! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! But luckily in august, 2015- the time the chromebook of sandra platt became the chromebook of paw patrol rules est 2016, 2016, She made 2 free dislike videos, some user videos about her haters, and more! later in janary 2016 she had tried and loved cookies and cream ice cream and learned in fiction that ugly guy she always blushed at was poor toast! on a night at disney at 2016 in fiction Toast was happily stopping Minding that he is ugly and minded he is his own friend, But suddenly, Firestar was trying to get rid of Sandra platt 2.0! Scar sans and Sans screamed along with other people! Toast had gotten a chance to not be lone anymore! he saved lucky sandra platt 2.0! and they became BFFS! and in 2016 sandra platt 2.0 made sandra platt 2.0 and that was the new sandra platt! * Trivia: * her once most shipped to her ships were Sandra platt 2.0 x ben drowned, Sandra platt 2.0 x Lost silver and Sandra platt 2.0 X Sucide Squidward! * Sandra platt 2.0 HATES math alot and loves art! * in 2013 or 2014 sandra had her first grounded videos/error videos sawn by her! * Toast and Sandra platt 2.0 became bffs but a few months later Pumkin and cocktail became Bffs with Sandra platt 2.0 too. She now has 1 boyfriend and 3 Bffs, one her bff / Boyfriend. * Sandra draws snow globe with one eye. the other gone with a little spiky edges at the end of snow globe's beautiful scar he obtained in 2010, the first permainet scar for Imanate objects! * she once made 2 made up carricters called Nala and Nala. One a kittypet and one the petclan leader. * She has a great series called pokemon go! little goanimate videos and scratch videos and at some parts, she puts little videos with it! * it has been almost a year since Sandra platt 2.0 and Toast knows eachother. * Sandra platt 2.0 loves her wii u and her wii. * Sandra platt 2.0 is in 5th grade! * she has colored versions Sandra platt 2.0 as a cat is a neon pink kitten ( 9 years and she is young ) a neon pink bowtie and dark neon pink on the middle of it on her right ear. * Quotes: * " I love you Toast, eventogh your ugly. " * " Firestar almost made me fall in the first place! " * " Oh yea " * " MATH!??!?! " * " Doge math!!! " * " TRAIN ATTACK ON FIRESTAR!!! YEA!!!!!! " * " I will always love star from challenge to win and hate Firestar from warrior cats! Category:Females Category:Characters voiced by Princess Category:Charaters that has their own voice Category:Autistic Users Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Cats Category:Warrior cats fans Category:Animals Category:Star Wars fans Category:Survivor dogs fans Category:Good Characters Category:American Users Category:Gamers Category:YouTube Users Category:Young Characters Category:2007 Births Category:Strawberry Shortcake fans Category:Dora Fans Category:2016 Good Guys Category:Kids Category:Opinion Respectors Category:GoFans who respect GoHaters' opinions Category:Colored Characters Category:Pizza lovers Category:Cat Lovers Category:Dog lovers Category:DC03's Goodies Category:Characters who loved to draw Category:April births Category:Girlfriends Category:Bffs Category:Characters who have Boyfriends